THE START
by kangie123
Summary: FINDING NEW LOVES THEN GET MARRIED HAVE KIDS BUT THAT COME AT COST FOR YOUR LIFE AND NOW FAMILY WANTING REVENGE


WEDDING ONE

Nastsu and lucy

Lucy's wedding

Are you ready lucy asked levy who was a maid of honer of her wedding yeah saild looking at her self in her wedding  
dess and loung vain she look over to her other bridess maids who were erza juviea cana lasainna yukino and wendy  
i cait be natsu finnaly prossed said mariajane i know im so nervus said lucy dont be said wendy im sure lasainna next  
to get prosed to by natsu said maria making lasainna blush after that everyone had the finaale touchess okay their  
ready for you said a wedding wender okay i can do this as they walked to the alter fisk asuka sense she was the flower  
girl next was wendy then cana erza lasaina yukino and juvia and last levy as she stated walking dow the with as a fill  
in for her dad she saw all her friends and the whole fairy tail guild even some of the the magic consul had come to the  
wedding up ahead stood too was mavis as prisstess for them wedding romeo sting jageel loki rogue as the groom s men  
and gray as the bestman carla and happy we standing to the side and frosh an lecter were in the adiance an standing  
there smiling was her husbad to be natsu before she new they we face to face smiling friends famaliy were gathered  
here to mavis began speaking to celebrate this loving day as to new soulmates join in holy matram to hold and  
love eachother be we start he vauls if anyone object to this marrige please speak now or forever holder you piece  
a few seconds of silience later okay now for the fows lucy said mavis lucy nodded and took out a piece of paper

Natsu when i first come to the forie i was look to be in fair tail  
then when the steet i thought i met the gilides famus salamander  
but her turn to be a fake lucky i meft you and happy  
and the salamander turn out to be you ai was totoly surpiesd  
and want to say thanking you for all the times you saved me  
and on the adventers you have brong and bringing to fairy tail  
were i met my friends and family thank an i hope we can get thought  
aything like we always do

After lucy was done she had a few tears to her eyes even mavis natsu said mavi s he nodded

Luce when i first met you i didnt know what to think but i knew we would  
have a great friends i hope we have wery long jurnwy to gether  
I remember the first mission we went which was really funny  
but it was always br my favorite cause we did it to gether when you  
cry dont i will be there always to protect i much as i can you help get strong  
and keep do that an when you fall just know i will catch you even if its from  
a 100ft window

[ Everyone but happy look wonder what he mwnt by that

that was butifly thought mavis okay now do you Nastu take Lucy to be you wife said mavis I do he said  
and Lucy do you take Natsu to be you husband ask mavis I do said lucy well i pronouce you husband and wife you may  
kiss the bride after natsu and lucy bpth kissed everyone stood and up atfer all the bridmaides and groomans walked down the iles and then natsu and lucy as everyone one starting clappling

AT THE RECEPTION  
Everyone was now at the the recetion everyoe was seted as master the began to speak i am glad you all could for thid wonder ful now please welcome mr and mrs nastu and lucy dragneel everyone began to clap as as the groommen and the bridesmaids then natsu and lucy came they all waled over to take their sets so certain people came up to speak  
How is everyone said as she cam to speak im so happy for lu that she finally getting married im who knew that she would finally tell natsu that she like him levy say this made lucy blush while the other smiled and laugh but anyway im happy for lu said levy as shev finished an went back to take a sit next came roemo well i always saw natsu as a my big brother and some to look up his always been the fo when i need him and he was there to recure my dad and im thanking for him and i hope you lucy will be happy said reomo as he finished everyone clapp next was ezra when natsu first came to the gulid all he wanted to was stat fights but over time he grew in to someone is all wa there for he will always a good friend to anyone know matter and im happy to say the im happy he found you lucy and natsu cant wait for the next weddiing wich maid laisanna and natsu lucy blush an to all good year for you to said erza as she finished the next person that came up surprised everyone exept nastu and mavis hello every said zeref im glad everyone made to my brothers wedding say shcked everyone who didnt know execpt for [ natsu , lucy, , mavis ,gray , wendy she over heard them talking about it , laissana natsu told her , sayla yup she at the wedding but in the back she will we be marrying natsu also over heard zerf talking about, happy , and erza also bradish is there to ] i know was their much for him but im glad he someone to love i know i caused pain im sorry i do truly love my little brother and im hapy for hi said zeref as he finished last to come up was none other than gray while im gladd that im the flmebrian finally found some i didnt think he would find some the caused natsu to give him a look that said you me out thiry minutes wich gray nodded but anyway im happy for him and lucy [ at this moment gray clotthes disapper and he did notice and eveyone at him crazy] gray you clothes said cana gray look down what when did that happen said gray now tring to find his clothes everyone stated laughig after gray had finished it was time for thm to cut the cake which everyon body clappy  
after a few hours went by it wa time for natsu and lucy to leave as they were walking out everyone was clapping they waved bye as they got in the car


End file.
